The Kicker
by goldconverse
Summary: Kurt is the most popular guy at McKinley High school. As well as being the beloved kicker, he's going out with cheerleader Brittany. Their friendship & relationship's strong until they make friends with a new student called Blaine. Who brings out another side of Kurt he wants to hide from the student body. BI-kurt and Kurttany/ Klaine/ Brittana. Pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is the re-written version of The kicker, Cheerleader and me. Please like it! :)**

* * *

It was Blaine's first day at a proper high school, and he was buzzing. He felt all bubbly inside and felt himself wobbling as he walked down the corridors of the science block. Colourful lockers lined the busy hallway. Some painted in bright colours and other's with random stickers covering every inch of the door. It felt so long since Blaine had seen a high school locker. And from what he can remember it was no where as near as creative as this. He was used to dull metallic grey with random dents in the middle, not this. Sure Blaine had spent 10 years of his life in school's but never a high school, he'd been home schooled since he was 14 by his mother and various tutors. That had all been fine up until a few months ago when Blaine came out.

For Blaine it wasn't just embarrassing, humiliating and an utterly horrendous experience, but a real eye opener. It showed him for the first time what his parents were really like. They didn't really care about Blaine's emotions or well being, but if he'll be a lawyer when he grows up, with two children and a wife, lying in some cosy home in Westerville. Sadly, when Blaine explained that none of there dreams for him would come true, he found how harsh and judgmental they really were.

The memory of Blaine's mother telling him that '_maybe public school will, I don't know...straighten you out a bit, maybe you could even meet a special girl?_

That was the first time, first of many, that Blaine had cried himself to sleep over his parents obvious non expectance of his sexuality. It hurt him.

Blaines mum and dad had said to him to go straight to the receptioners office, Blaine would have listenned to them, if only he knew where the office was. He didnt want to ask anyone for directions so he just wandered aimlessly untill he found the odd sign or teacher to tell him.

Blaine had chosen his outfit the night before, not too out there but enough for him to make an impression. he was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a yellow ralph lauren polo shirt which in his opinion make his eyes pop.

When he finally got to the office he was shocked to see an empty room with no one in it.

"I guess I'll sit here then" Blaine thought to himself lowering his body onto the lumpy brown sofa.

A few minutes passed as more and more pupils scattered past the doorway into whatever room they were meant to be in. The door swung open and a short black man came round the corner.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man asked polietly.

"Um..my schedule please...Blaine Anderson" he stuttered. The man had a look of utter confusion until a flash of realisation appeared on his face.

"Oh yes! our new student" He'd been searching around a few minutes, in many different draws and cabinets, when he pulled out a blue folder.

"Here we go son" he exclaimed handing Blaine a planner filled with Blaine's timetable. It was definitely helpful, if it wasn't for the fact Blaine had no idea where any of these classes were.

"It'll keep track of your lessons and homework" he explained pointing towards the door. Blaine thanked the kind, but slightly unorganized man and walked out.

"Home room is in MU12?" Blaine thought for a minute." what is mu maybe maths but whats the u for? " Blaine muttered to himself as he continued down completely random hallways. He searched around each building's for a teacher but the bell had already gone. A few seconds later he heard some laughter from around the corner and went to investigate.

He peared round the corner to see a group of 5 students, 3 of them were dressed in identical cheerleading uniforms in red white and black, the other 2 boys wore blue jeans and different coloured shirt, but what really caught his eye was the unmistakeable jock jackets. Blaine thought for a minute wondering if it was best to ask them where he was meant to be. _what harm could it do?_

As he got closer he could here what could only be the ending of a pretty heated argument.

"Please Britt's, I completely understand but I need to spend time at football practice with the guy, I come to all your cheerleading tournaments" One of the guys reasoned with the blonde cheerleader, his voice was quite and a feminine but held a strong and raspy tone as well.

"Ok, fine. I just miss you after school when you can't come round. I'm sorry" The blond muttered, her head dropped slightly before the jock gently took her into her arms and kissed her on the forehead. It seemed like it was such an intimate moment for Blaine to be watching, but there was three other people watching the exchange. One of them being a loud mouthed Latino

"Hey look who's spying on us, a weird gel helmet hobbit!" She snapped viciously, her brown eyes zeroing in on Blaine. He quickly took a step back as she rounded on him. "What you doing hey greasy?"

Blaine would have spoken up to defend himself if it wasn't for the blond cheerleader to speak up for him. "Don't be mean to him, hobbit's are magical!" She cried, moving away from her 'boyfriend?' to stand next to the short new kid. "Look what you've done, he's all sad now!" Her blonde hair swung back and forth as she bounded back over to her boyfriend. "Help him Kurtie" She begged him.

The boy, Kurtie?, slowly approached Blaine from where he was leaning against the locker. His smile was breathtakingly beautiful and made Blaine's breath hitch as he stopped right in front of him.

"You lost new kid?" He teased, but not in a rude bullying way, but in a kind and friendly way.

"Hi I'm Blaine I was wondering whether you could tell me where MU12 is?" blaine asked confidently. Blaine wasnt a shy person per say he just knew what he was capible of and making friends with the "populars" wasnt one of them

"Yeah its music 12, choir room" Kurt replied.

"Bye hobbit, I'm sorry Santana made you sad!" Brittany exclaimed, giving Blaine a massive smile.

Blaine only politely nodded and left them alone. It was only until he was sitting alone in the choir room did he realise that the jock, 'Kurtie' had been pretty hot. He had spiked up hair and an amazing bone structure. The only thing was that he was on the football team, which meant not _Blaine's _team or even excepting of _Blaine's _team. Plus the way he was with the girl completely told him he was with her. Why are all the good one's straight!

The bell then went and Blaine had already packed his back and went off to his first lesson.

After Blaine left the choir room for first lesson, the girls in his home room started talking, or well gossiping.

"He was so hot" Quinn exclaimed bitting her lip. Her blush that covered her face was a dead give away though, of her little crush.

"I know right" Jessica agreed. The other girl Becky just stared at Blaine as he walked off, admiring his glorious ass.

* * *

Blaine had found out that the cheerleader Brittany was in his homeroom, something her boyfriend forgot to mention. He'd her where all of his classes were so he was all set for the week. Brittany told him that he could walk with her and her boyfriend to their first class, which was art. Blaine decided that he might actually fit in with the 'popular's'. Well, maybe not the Latino from before, but Brittany seemed so sweet and her boyfriend was just as welcoming. Until they find out he's gay of course

Brittany wasn't one of the smartest people Blaine had ever met but she was adorable and so nice towards Blaine, which is why he was so relieved he had already made a friend on his first day.

"There he is" brittany clapped as they waited outside the choir room. Blaine searched where Brittany was pointing untill he saw the hot jock whom Brittany called 'Kurtie'. He looked so perfect, the scene before him literally broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Hey there beautiful" he laughed picking Brittany up and swinging her round.

"Hi baby, this is Blaine he's in our art" brittany told him. "is it ok if he walks with us?" Brittany asked politely grabbing onto The guys arm

"Of course, you're the new kid right, I wasn't just completely blind and had never seem you before, huh?" he laughed, reaching his hand over to where Blaine's was.

"Um yes? I just started" He muttered shyly shaking his hand pathetically

"Oh good, I'm Kurt by the way" Kurt smiled, this time it warmed Blaine's whole heart, and at several points in there conversation he had to force himself to remember that Kurt's girlfriend was standing right by him holding Kurt's hand.

"So what sport do you play?" Blaine asked trying to make small talk.

"Football, I'm the kicker; only one that can kick in this school" He chuckled using his free hand to stroke the back of brittany's head. His laugh was so undeniably stunning to Blaine's ears.

When they walked into the classroom Kurt saw everyone standing to the sides of the room and a red haired women in the middle.

"All right everyone" She started with a beaming smile. "i'm going to seat you randomly since we have a new pupil today" She told them, the smile still there. A groan escaped the classes lips as they knew only a few people and hated being sat next to complete strangers, Blaine did too. But at least there was a small chance he would be sat next to either Brittany or Kurt.

"Ok then, you and you here, you and you here, you and you here". She continued untill everyone had someone next to them. Blaine was coincidently sat next to Kurt which he secretly loved.

"Now art" She exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Draw a portrait of each other!".She told them handing out pieces charcoal and rubbers.

"Make sure to capture their true beauty". She sung as she whisked around the room

"What do you think shes on?" Blaine asked sarcasticaly earning a laugh to escape kurts mouth.

"So lets see that true beauty then!" Kurt laughed. _is he flirting? he isnt...is he?_

The ironic thing was that Blaine's parents had sent him to public school to 'straighten him out' and maybe to find a girlfriend, funny how everything went in the entirely opposite direction. Oh well, Blaine didn't care. In fact he could sit all day staring at Kurt's angelic face. He hoped the bell would never ring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tah dah!" Kurt exclaimed showing Blaine his picture of him. The drawing really did capture Blaine's personality; he looked like he was glowing, full of optimism and hope. Blaine thought that Kurt had done an amazing job.

"I love it" Blaine smiled at Kurt who was already across the class room showing Brittany his work. Blaine couldn't hear what she had said but the kiss they shared said it all.

"Mr Hummel I would like you to return to your seat!" The teacher snapped clicking her fingers towards Kurt. He immediately rushed back to his seat to pose for Blaine. His picture laying perfectly on top of Kurt's art folder.

"How's this?" Kurt asked in a british accent. He had his chin up to the cealing and his hands were placed firmly on his slim hips.

"Wonderful Monsieur Hummel" Blaine laughed choosing one of the charcoal pencils from the box. Kurt shifted uncomfortably and looked sympathetically at Blaine.

"Can I move?" he whispered trying not to distract the hard working class anymore.

"Yes, please do. I do not want to paint you like this, no offence. It's just that I want you to look natural" Blaine nodded, trying and failing to keep his blush unnoticed by others as Kurt jumped up from his chair. He then sat back down only this time looking different; not smiling or being stupid but different.

"How is this?" kurt asked in a low seductive voice. _omg he's being sexy!_ Blaine thought as a small smile appeared on Kurt face. _He is definately flirting._

"Yeah, It's a good angle" Blaine replied, swallowing thickly he looked down at his paper before starting to draw. He was actually pretty turned on by the way Kurt was looking at him. He wasnt sure what to think anymore._ Kurt had a girlfriend and yet he is flirting with me._ After a few minutes Blaine realised that he had only drawn one of kurts eyes; the eye that sparkled the most when he stared at him. He mentally punished himself for being intersted in someone who was "involved" and got to work.

After that the rest of the lesson went rather smoothly. The drawing of Kurt had turned out smudgy but still resembling Kurt.

"So Blaine, what have you got next?" Kurt asked as the bell went. Blaine leaned down to get his back pack from the ground before answering.

"History" Blaine replied handing his peice of paper in, taking in Kurt's at the same time The teachers eyes widened as she saw their drawings

"You two, you have captured each others true beauty! It's wonderful" She exclaimed excitedly. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in confusion and then back at the beaming teacher.

"You two are meant to be, you can see each other for who they are! look how you've drawn each others eyes, they're stunning" She cooed flapping the paper in the air. Blaine then heard a faint chuckle from Kurt and felt saddened, did he really think the idea was that ridiculous?. When he turned round he saw Brittany standing with Kurt holding his hand, looking confused as ever.

"What does she mean kurtsie?" she whinned into Kurts football jacket.

"Just that me and Blaine are going to be great friends princess" Kurt told her. Brittany let it go skipping out of the room pulling Kurt with her but before kurt was whisked round the corner he turn round to wink at Blaine leaving him speechless.

"See you in art!" Kurt called smugly before disappearing out the door.

"Wow" Blaine gasped still standing in the art room. He then saw a load of other kids pouring into the room and decided that was his cue to leave.

* * *

Ever since the new year started; Kurt had been determined to start his life over, everything he ever wants to accomplish in life would be determined on how these next two years panned out. Nobody except Brittany knew about all Kurt's hopes and dreams. Of his ambition to become a novelist, someone who's work can be published all over the world for everyone to read. No matter if it was a horror, comedy, gory or romantic comedy, Kurt wanted to write one. A book, something that can be passed down in generations as a memory of him after he's long gone.

It's difficult when all the people around you are talking about being big football stars after they leave school, or even just famous, staring in some action/ thriller movie that will get the best reviews. They talked about the money and girls that would come with the fame and fortune, fancy cars and playboy mansions with indoor and outdoor pools for when the seasons change.

Then there are the people who have no idea what they want to do, yet they've had all their life to figure it out. Those types of people annoy Kurt the most, without any goals or ambitions, isn't your life a waste? Working a 9 to 5 hour shift at the local take away isn't an ambition for anyone, but it will be a reality for most.

Which is why from the young age of 6, when Kurt's mother passed away from cancer, and would no longer get a story every night from his dad, he would create them for himself. Characters he'd seen on the telly the morning before school would reappear in his head, the ending to the programme couldn't finish would tell itself in his 6 year old mind. Then, as the years flew by the Character became more original, people he met during the day would have their traits stolen and used for the next witch or goblin in the new Kurt Hummel story. A few stories were even written down on paper, short paragraphs were scribbled on random scraps of paper along with small doodles of the characters around the writing. It was his outlet for all those years, growing up with him until his 17th Birthday in Junior year.

His closets friends and family were occasionally given smallest stories he'd written, which he had printed onto coloured paper sown together at the corners with ribbon. Only 4 people had ever been given one of Kurt Hummel's collection of tales, which included; Brittany, his father, the librarian and Quinn Fabray.

One character that has appeared in several book of his, Kathleen, was inspired by Quinn. She was a young swan who found a best friend in a tadpole in the lake. Everyone loved the tadpole, he was famous around the lake with all the birds and fish. But as soon as he turned into a frog Kathleen ignored him, for she found him ugly and repulsive and could never look beyond his appearance. The storyline changed around the time when Quinn dumped Kurt for Puck, you can see why he changed it so drastically.

_"Quinn!" Kurt shouted down the hallway. The blond cheerleader cautiously turned around, her fake smile sneered at him, her eyes narrowed in at him suspiciously._

_"Kurt" She stated shortly. "What is it, I have cheer practise"_

_"Well, I wrote this story, it's an early Christmas present. You inspired some parts of it. I hope you like it" Kurt told her, his expression not quite telling her the full story._

_"Oh! That's so cute. I don't have anything for you, sorry about that. Well bye, got to go cheer" She laughed, her hair bouncing off as she walked away. _

_Kurt smiled in satisfaction to himself as she watched her go, never knowing or realising the hurt she felt, and never seeing the lone tear that made it's way down her face._

It's a terrible thing that Kurt and Quinn had never made up, she could have really used more friends around the time of her pregnancy. Even though she was carrying the most popular guy in school's baby, she still got the hateful comments and sneers as she walked the hallways, regretting every second since she cheated on Kurt with Noah.

* * *

Blaine finally found his history lesson with mr Howell, he took a deep breath to compose himself before slipping into the already started class.

"Hello sir, I'm Blaine Anderson" He croaked sheepishly as all heads turned his way making him feel insecure. A few people started to whisper messages to the person sat next to them, girls in particular.

"Oh yes, Blaine hi. Take you seat there next to Rachel" A man spoke, his teacher, Mr Howell. Had a rather low voice and a crooked nose which Blaine swore he'd seen before. Blaine nodded his head nervously and followed the direction on his teachers eyes to find the vaccant seat next to a short brunette girl.

"Hi" she whispered as Blaine sat down. She was wearing a red polka dotted dress with a yellow hair band placed neatly in her brown glossy hair.

"Hi" Blaine replied dodging her wide grin. It didnt work though, the girl only moved her chair closer to blaine, almost sitting on top of him.

"I'm Rachel" She whispered next to Blaines ear. To be fair she was rather attractive and had a great body, Blaine had to give her that.

"Blaine" He replied shaking her hand formaly. Rachel took the action by surprise shaking harder back making Blaine's hand flail about in the air, jolting the bones inside. Blaine ignored the pain and diverted his attention to the lesson. This proved almost impossible as he would always catch Rachel staring at him in the corner of her eye. When the bell sounded Blaine felt a rush of relief and literally ran from the girl.

A few minutes of walking up and down hallways he finally found his locker and put in the combination, only to find out that the locker right next to his was owned by none other than Kurt hummel.

"Heya" kurt exclaimed as he saw Blaine by his locker.

"Hey to you too" Blaine smiled opening his locker for the first time. Kurt twisted his head round to view Blaines locker only to feel rather disapointed

"It's empty" He moaned, his face looking confused.

"Well yeah, I've been here 2 hours, what do you expect" Blaine argued emptying the contents of his beg into the locker.

"Well I brought 100 pictures for my locker on the first day of school" Kurt replied watching Blaine closely. Then out of no where Kurt leaned in over Blaines head and stuck a picture of him and Brittany on a sunny beach.

"There, a picture of your best friends" Kurt laughed in all serious. Blaine inspected the photo intently looking at the couples happy expressions.

"Was this in the summer?" Blaine asked fixing the wonky image

"Yeah, me and Britts went on vaccation together. kind of a 2 year anniversary" He stated getting out his mobile. Blaines eyes widened and his mouth fell open

"2 years!" He gasped looking completely shocked. Kurt nodded proudly and showed a golden ring to Blaine, which he wore around his neck on a gold chain. Once blaine had a closer look he saw that engraved on the ring was "to my best friend, I will always love you! happy 2nd"

"Promise/friendship ring kind of thing" Kurt explained closing Blaines locker shut.

"I'm impressed, I've not had a gold fish for that long" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah well, me and Brittany met at a very hard time in both our lives. We were best friends, inseparable. And without knowing it, we saved each other" Kurt explained. His face turning thoughtful before turning into pure happiness as he noticed a bubbly cheerleader making her way towards us.

"Babe!" Brittany shouted from behind them, she ran towards Kurt, her pony tail swishing from side to side.

"Hey honey" Kurt greeted her and she lept into his arms. It was so adorably they way they looked so happy to see each other after an hour. _young love_ Blaine thought as he watched them interact with one another.

Kurt would always stroke her hair softly as brittany held onto his arm telling him about her lesson. Kurt would listen and reply giving his honest opinion. They really were an amazing couple.

"So shall we go to the stairs?" Kurt asked hopefully. Brittany nodded as she took Blaine's hand in her free one.

"You'll love it blaine" She promised as they walked down the hall together. As they walked all of the students turned to stare_, it was probably because of Kurt and his hot girlfriend_. Blaine thought to himself as people began to whisper.

"Hey Blaine" a few of the girls called after them. After that happened around 6 times he stopped and pulled Brittany close

"Why do people keep saying hi to me?" he whispered worryingly

"They think your cute" she announced simply planting a kiss on his cheek. Blaine blushed and carried on walking, actually liking the attention now.

Kurt led them to a black stair well over looking the school field at the back of the gym and they sat down.

"We go here everyday, not many people come here" Kurt said sitting down next to Brittany. Blaine looked around taking in the atmosphere. The day was sunny for Ohio and the sky was completely blue, not a cloud in sight. It was beautiful.

"So Blaine" Brittany started breaking Blaines train of thought.

"Anyone you like?" she asked excitedly nudging Blaine with her elbow. Blaine shock his head casually as he took a swig of his water.

"Come on, theres plenty of girls who like you, and it's only your first day. We're not even half way through it!" As brittany spoke Blaine laughed spluttering and coughing water everywhere. Kurt and Brittany stared at him in confusion and wiped themsleves dry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly. There's no time like the present Blaine thought.

"Its just...I'm gay guys" Blaine announced screwing the top of his drink back on. A few silent moments past before someone spoke again.

"I did not know that" Kurt replied shaking his head. Blaine sat uncomfortably regreting what he'd told them.

"Is that a problem?" He asked angrily standing up from the step he was on. Brittany grabbed onto Blaine's hand and pulled him back down.

"No, its fine we just didnt know" She assured him "my cats gay so i dont mind" She said in all seriousness.

Kurt smiled at Blaine who felt assured. What Blaine didn't catch was the quick look Kurt shot Brittany when he looked away. Kurt then shook his head a his giant friendly smile replaced his serious frown.

"Good" Blaine sighed sitting back down. Kurt was about to say something else before Rachel Berry appeared from the top of the stair well.

"Oh no not her again" Blaine moaned under his breath, loud enought for Kurt and Brittany hear. They laughed silently before Rachel came in ear shot.

"Hi Blaine" She chirped as she crouched down next to him.

"Hi Rachel" He grunted at the girls presence.

"So i was wondering if you'd like to go to see that new kristen stewart movie with me?" she asked politely, not self-centred like she had previously been in class.

"Snow white and the huntsman?" He exclaimed excitedly. Rachel nodded hopefuly and waited for his answer. Blaine thought for a minute, he really wanted to see that movie so bad because he had loved kristen in the twighlight saga, but at the same time he didnt actually like Rachel. _maybe i should go, just as friends_ He thought to himself.

"I'd love to" He smiled returning the hug Rachel sprung on him. Kurt and Brittany sat there confused at the sudden situation. When Rachel left ,Brittany swatted Blaine round the head with her hand.

"Ouch, what was that for" Blaine shouted rubbing his head.

"You said you were gay" Brittany whispered into Blaines ear

"Yeah, what up with that" kurt laughed

"And Rachel!" brittany exclaimed. "I really wouldn't have thought she would have been your type?"

"But guys it KRISTEN STEWART!" Blaine moaned. Kurt just shook his head and laughed fondly, he was so amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was in the middle of getting ready for his "date" with Rachel when his mother started calling his name from downstairs.

"Yes" Blaine mummbled pulling his coldplay t-shirt over his head of curls.

"Me and your Father want to talk with you" His mothers voice sang. Blaine then followed the voice down into the kitchen where his mother and Father were seated at the kitchen table.

"Come sit" His mother cherped moving back one of the chairs. Blaine nodded reluctantly sitting down next to his mother.

"Mum, what wrong?" Blaine asked worried to hear the answer. His dad cleared his throat as he rose from his chair to stand close to Blaine. Blaine started to panic but the smile on his dads face soon cleared his mind. The man moved a chair right up next to his sons and sat down, never letting the smile fade.

"Blainers, me and your mum love you" He started not breaking the eye contact he had with Blaine. His mother Anne smiled sweetly holding Blaine's hand tightly

"we love you Blainer's, which means we love everything about you" his father spoke trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "We have been struggling for a while now with your...sexuality. But we've come to realise that It's not changed you and we still do love you"

Blaine stared at his mother and father with a confused face, wanting to know what was going on.

"When we heard about your date, with a girl at your school we started to feel well...not as happy as we thought we would be. We felt such guilt that we were changing you into something else. We don't want some random kid as our son that it societies idea of 'perfect' well, we did, but really, we just want you Kiddy" Anne said stroking Blaine's cold hand.

"Blaine, you dont have to be something your not because of us, and we are so damn sorry we ever did what we did" His dad croaked putting an arm around Blaine. "We miss having our boy round the house everyday, and we thought you'd be better to like a girl but you won't be. I'm so sorry Blaine!" His dad cried.

"What...when did you change your mind?" Blaine questioned desperately. "I've no idea what happened but I want to know!" he stated a little annoyed.

His mother began to weep, her hands grasping and pulling at her own hair in effort to take away the emotional pain into physical.

"Do you remember Todd, Jameson's boy. The asshole I worked with for a while?" His father asked. Blaine nodded frantically, dreading what he was about to tell him. "We'll he goes to another public school and last month he came out, his parents reacted just as me and your mother did. But they threw him out. He had nowhere to go but still managed to go to school the next morning, but by that time the news had already spread from some rotten kid in his street" His dad explained and then stopped, his hands shaking with anger and rage.

"They had it all planned that night on Facebook, Todd didn't know anything. There was about 15 of them, all jock's. They beat him, and beat him till his last breath. He died before the ambulance could arrive."

"Oh my God!" I whimpered, images of the Jocks he saw passing in the hallway beating him in the locker room, Oh God!

"We never want anything to ever hurt you son, and I can't believe it took some poor kid being murdered for us to realise" His dad embraced Blaine tightly, crying together for the poor boy whose life was ripped away from him before it even began.

After Blaine had calmed down his mother made him a hot chocolate and sat them all down in the lounge.

"What else do you want to tell me?" Blaine asked

"We have decided that maybe it's best for you to stay in the closet at this school, in case things seem to repeat themselves" His Mother explained "I know that all those boys are serving a lifetime in prison for what they did, and for some people that means they decide against attacking others, but it could also give some people the idea to do what they did" She continued. "Please, Blaine, we just want you to be safe.

"I...I don't know if I can do that" He stuttered.

"Why not?" Blaine's dad bellowed, grabbing a hold of Blaine again.

"I've kind of told 2 people I met today" He explained guiltily. "But I also have a date tonight, with a girl. So If I got them to keep it secret I could maybe pretend to date this girl?"

"No, you will not pretend to date a girl. Just tell the people you trust and no more. I can't have any of the bad kids finding out" His mom said in her motherly tone.

* * *

_24x6 equals, um come on! I should know this..."_MOMMY!"_..."Shhh!"..."_MOM!

"Beth, please be quiet. Mommy needs to get her homework done okay?" The frantic young mom pleaded. She was up to her elbows in homework and couldn't concentrate long enough to finish one of her damn maths questions.

Beth was just turning 3 years old in a few months and the young toddler knew all the right buttons to push to get her mother to cuddle her. She was a very attention seeking little girl, with a knack for screaming her head off when she didn't have her way. "But I lost my teddy" The green eyed toddler pouted, her sparkly eyes becoming shiny and damp. "Pwease hewp" she blubbered.

"Fine" Quinn huffed, her unfinished homework left on the crowded coffee table. Quinn waded in and out stuffed toys and short fairy tales to get to her little girl who stood crying in the doorway. "So where did you last have it?" The mom asked, lifting the light weighted girl to rest on her hip.

"I dunno!" She exclaimed, her eyes now pouring with tears. "I wan ma dada!" Beth cried, struggling to get down from her mothers embrace. "He would know where bunny was!" She accused, pointing her little chubby finger at her mother.

"That is enough!" Quinn burst, her loud voice even shocking herself a little bit. "I want you to your room and find it yourself!" The teenager shouted, her fists shaking with a mixture of hurt, anger, lost and disappointment in herself. She was just a little girl, she didn't know that having sex at 15 would ever amount to any of this. She just turned 18, and without a mother or father to help and guide her anymore she was alone. After they had found out about the pregnancy they left her to look after herself on the street, at 15. She was expected to get a job and look after a baby, at 15. She had to organize someone to look after her young daughter whilst she was at school, without the help of anyone. Not even the father of the baby.

Everything Puck fed to her, the promises of them being a little family, taking care of their little baby together everyday, was all lies, As soon as the baby was born it all became too real for Puck to handle so he moved out. The little 1 bed apartment that they had rented together was now just Quinn and Beth's tiny cardboard box home, no one to look after them when Quinn was ill or too tired after working 3 hours after school and 2 hours of homework.

It's tuff for the teen mother, she had no one. Not even her mother. She was struggling.

* * *

An hour later when Blaine has finished getting ready to go see Rachel his Father stops him on the way down the stairs.

"So about this girl...are you just going to cancel on her?" His father started curiously

"She thinks im straight, but I'm only going cause we are seeing snow white and the huntsman!" Blaine exclaimed answering all the questions his parents were going to ask. Blaine was crazy about Kirsten Stewart and the twilight saga. Blaine guessed that one of the reasons his parents knew about his "sexuallity" was the fact that his entire room was covered in twilight posters. Blaine wasnt just crazy about bella but Jasper too. He's always loved the contrast of his blond shaggy hair to his blue dazzling eyes. _that is probably how they found out_ Blaine thought.

"Well have fun then, but please don't tell her. She sounds like the possessive and jealous type if she asked you out after only knowing you less than a day" his Dads made him start to crack up. He basically summed Rachel up in a nut shell.

"I love you so much" Blaine told his parents in all honesty planting a kiss on his mothers soft cheek. His mum smiled back at him as they tore apart from each other.

"Now go get ready for this movie then" His father encouraged nudging Blaine out of the lounge.

It was 6:30 on the dot when the doorbell sounded. Blaine opened the door causiously to find a well dressed Rachel on his door step looking almost beautiful.

"Hi" blaine gasped, trying to seem casual. Blaine was taken a back at how well Rachel could scrub up. She was dressed in a snug Black dress that fell 6 inches above the knee. Her hair was in a side french plait which fell infront of her shoulder, even though Blaine was gay he could tell that she looked sexy. Blaine however was still dressed in his coldplay top and jeans.

"Hello!" Rachel beamed, her face fell once she took in Blaines sloppy appearance.

"I'm going to get changed" Blaine stuttered running up the stairs manically. Rachel awkwardly made small talk with Blaines parents who stared wide eyes at her.

"Lets go Rach" Blaine said grabbing a hold of her arm and leading her away from his parents. Anne and George exchanging suprised glances at each other.

* * *

"You taste of gummy bears today babe" Brittany whispered into Kurt ear. The two of them were lying down kissing on Brittanys carpet.

"You taste like tomato's" Kurt laughed stroking Brittanys soft golden hair

"I love you Kurt" Brittany announced sitting them both up. Kurt smiled

"I love you too Britts" kurt replied wrapping his arms around her neck. Brittany leaned in to kiss Kurts lips jumping on top of his body so he was trapped. Kurt tried to fight her off by tickling her neck lightly

"Kurt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Brittany giggled trying to get her shoulder to her ear to stop Kurt tickling her.

"..And we will" Kurt replied reaching down Brittanys top and grasping at a golden neckchain with a ring on it.

"This ring shows that I will always be with you, may it be best friends or in a relationship, I will never leave you" Kurt assured kissing the ring lightly. Brittany watched adoringly.

Kurt and Brittany had been together for 2 years so when it was their 1st anniversary of being together Kurt had given Brittany a promise ring to always be hers.

During the weeks after the ring giving Kurt had made Brittany promise not to tell anyone of their promise untill after graduation but as they started Junior year Kurt began to have doubts about the idea of always being with Brittany as she was spending more and more time with her cheerio friend Santana, the queen bitch of Mckinely

"Hey britts wanna go out on Saturday?" Kurt asked politely as he got up to get a drink of water.

"Umm...can Santana come?" Brittany asked once Kurt returned into her bedroom

"I was hoping it could just be us" Kurt replied trying not to upset Brittany. Brittany looked up at Kurt with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"But kurt" she moaned trying to persaude him. Kurt just ignored her which made her slightly angry towards him

"She wants to see me on Saturday" Brittany argued

"Brittany no!" Kurt groaned turning on his ipod and putting the earphones in.

"Kurt!" She shouted yanking the head phones out his ears

"WHAT!" Kurt screamed being a little suprised at his own out burst.

"Why wont you let her come with us" she moaned throwing Kurts ipod across the room.

"W dont want you seeing her" Kurt spat back

"Why not!" brittany screamed throwing a pillow at Kurt

"She's not good for you!" Kurt shouted swatting the pillow away furiously.

"You can't tell me what to do" Brittany scoffed kicking Kurts bag out the room.

"As long as your my girlfriend I can!" Kurt argued rescuing his bag from falling down the stairs.

"Bell then that solves it, I WONT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"Brittany stated slamming Kurt out of the room.

" FOR GODS SAKES BRITTANY ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY ON SATURDAY!" Kurt shouted through the door, not that Brittany was listening to him.

Brittany listened as she heard Kurt storm out of her house and into his Navigator. As she heard the noise of the engine fade away she slumped down onto her closet in a heap on the floor and began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kurts car kurt drove as far away from Brittany as he could not caring where he was going. Kurt was very protective when it came to people he loves and he could tell that this _so called _Santana was going to break them up.

When Brittany had introduced Kurt to Santana he could tell from here ribe that their was some sort of chemistry between the two, other than friendship. that was the reason that Kurt had set those harsh rules. He couldnt tell her though, it was basically telling her that she was gay which wasnt right, Brittany had to find that out for herself.

As Kurt began to drive round in circles he decided to stop in a car park by the Lima bean where he saw two familiar faces from outside the coffee shop.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt shouted at Blaine who had an arm wrapped around Rachel.

"Hey Kurt my man" Blaine slurred drunkenly, Rachel clung onto Blaines shoulder laughing hysterically _yep they are drunk _Kurt thought noticing how small their pupils were.

"So how was the movie?" Kurt asked a little more cheerful than earlier; seeing drunk people being stupid makes anyones day.

"AMAZING MAN!" Blaine bellowed nodding his head vigerously around in the air. Kurt laughed as Blaine stumbled around feeling dizzy, he really was really amusing when he was drunk.

"So pretty one, how did your evening go?" Blaine giggled poking at Kurts chest. Kurt was taken a back when Blaine called him pretty but shook it off due to the levels of alchol in his body.

"Not so good" Kurt huffed looking down at the floor

"Tell me about it babe" Blaine said lifting up Kurts chin with the back of his hand. Kurt shook his head nervously

"Me and Brittany broke up" He admitted shamefuly. Once those words came out of Kurts mouth Blaines heart skipped a beat, suddenty he was much happier and hopeful

"Oh Kurt, wanna talk bout it?" Blaine asked worriedly

"I'm going to be sick!" Rachel interupted throwing up in front of the two boys.

"Lovely" Kurt exclaimed taking a step back from the pile of "stuff"

"Tha'ts gross ray ray" blaine giggled taking his arm away from her shoulders. "too much sugar!" he exclaimed rubbing her back soothingly

"Hi Kurt" Rachel blushed realising she had just thrown up infront of Kurt Hummel, the most cutest boy in Mckinely, The boy that every boy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with and she'd just ruined any chance of him ever considering her.

"Hi" Kurt beamed reaching his hand out to Rachel then yanking it back when he remembered she had just thrown up

"You're so cute" Rachels subconsience announced making the sober Rachel blush even harder. Kurt however was enjoying the girls outburst finding it quite amusing, even more so than drunk blaine.

"So are you, even if you have got sick in your hair" Kurt laughed

"Oh my god" Rachel gushed feeling light headed and dizzy from the comment, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Kurt Hummel had just compliemented her when she was in such a state. _he's so sweet!_

Blaine however wasnt finding this as amusing as they were finding it. Hearing Kurt flirt with someone else after he'd just prayed Kurt was gay made his blood boil.

"Rachel kurt is one of the most studliest guys in school he wont want to go out with you" Blaine's drunk half told her, earning a smile from kurt and "crossed arms" from Rachel who was now in one of her famous moods.

"You went out with me" Rachel argued using her best bitch smirk

"nly because we were going to see snow white and the huntsman and that i love Kristen Stewart, I'm gay Rachel" Blaine announced causing the girl to flounce off in the direction of her car. Blaine realising Rachel was her ride home tried to chase her car which was already half way down the road. After Blaine jogged back to meet Kurt he gave him a sympathetic stare.

"Want a lift?" Kurt laughed at Blaines expression

"Yesh pweesh" Blaine answered following Kurt to his very stylish car.

"I love you car Kurt, its hot" Blaine gasped as he got in the passengers side of the car.

"As hot as me?" Kurt questioned. Blaine scoffed

"Not a chance, your hotter than Taylor Lautner" Blaine exclaimed. He knew that he was flirting with someone who just broke up with someone but to be honest he didnt care, so he put the lack of kindness to the alchol.

Just as Kurt was about to pull out to drive he stopped suddenly with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Rachel is drink drving!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine shook his head "No too young, she was drunk because she had 10 cans of coke. I was drinking because even though im about 5 foot I can pass for about 25 and I have a fake ID" Blaine explained relaxing Kurt face muscles but at the same time a very angry mother glare

"Your living outside the law now!" Kurt stated tutting slightly.

"Your cute when your shocked" Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled back also knowing that he was flirting. maybe getting rid of Brittany was a good thing.

"Blaine I've got something to tell you" Kurt stated as he pulled up on a curb outside Blaines house.

"Yeah?" Blaine sounded curious but at the same time worried about him, which made Kurt's heart flutter.

"It's something that Brittany knows, and my family knows, but you dont so I'm going to tell you. Your one of my best friends now and I believe that after time we could be best friends or prehaps more so I think It's only right that I tell you know, if I tell you later then it might be too late and possibly ruin what we might have by then which would be really annoying because I think your really cool Blaine!" Kurt babbled

"You can tell me anything Kurt" Blaine interupted, assuring him it was alright. He placed his warm hand on Kurts cold and shivering one calming him down to a normal state of mind.

Kurt let out a nervous breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm Bi!"

* * *

"Hey mommy" A tiny voice whispered into the dark room. Her small feet padded across the room to her mother who was asleep on the sofa. Laying across the floor was several of finally completed sheets of maths and science homework. "Mom" Beth said a little louder. Her little hands reaching out to gently shake her mothers shoulder to wake her up.

"Mmmm?" A sleepy voice asked, Quinn slowly waking up and stretching out her sore neck. "What is it Beth?" She asked, noticing the tears making their way down the 2 year olds face.

"I'm weary sowwy I made you mad, I'm also sowwy I said that my dad could find my table. I don't even know who he is, he might be terrible at finding things" Beth babbled, her lip wobbling as she kept on apologising to her mother.

"It's ok sweetie, I just needed to finish some work. I love you ok?"

"Ok, I wuv you too"


End file.
